1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a locking system for a rotatable part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Especially in arrangements in which two parts which can rotate relative to each other must be aligned precisely with respect to each other, a conceivable possibility of locking them consists in allowing two gear wheels, each connected to its own rotary drive, to engage with a spur gear connected to the rotatable part. These two gear wheels then hold the spur gear in the locked position.
A locking system for automobile doors, furthermore, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,754 A. The locking mechanism comprises a toothed segment supported movably on the door, which, to lock the door, engages in a gear wheel with involute teeth held in a stationary position on the vehicle. The gear wheel can rotate until it reaches the locking position of the door and is then locked in that position by coupling rollers, which prevent it from rotating in the opposite direction.
The first conceivable solution is quite complicated and therefore expensive, whereas the door locking system is not suitable for aligning two parts, especially mutually rotatable parts, and for holding them precisely in position.